Shh, You'll Hurt Your Voice
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Oliver has this feeling that something will happen at his concert, but he dosn't know if this feeling is good or bad. There is more to it. Cute short story.


**A/N: Not only do I have a messed up leg, but I just lost my voice! I like messed up my voice box while I was acting. It's hard enough to rehearse when you are on crutches! This is so not fair! I literally can't do anything for a couple weeks. I can barely walk and now I can't even speak. I have to use a pen and paper. Anyways, enough about me, enjoy the story! **

"So Lilly, you coming to my concert tonight?" Oliver asked. Lilly wrapped her arms around Oliver's waist and smiled.

"Babe, you know I come to every concert." Lilly replied.

"Just making sure," Oliver smiled. "I have a good feeling that tonight's concert is going to be one of my best."

"All your concerts are amazing honey."

"Thanks," Oliver kissed Lilly's forehead. "So I will pick you up at six?"

"Defiantly, see you tonight." Lilly kissed Oliver before opening her front door and disappearing into her house.

When Lilly got upstairs, she decided to take a warm shower before getting ready to go to her boyfriends concert. After her shower, she got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight, white tanktop. To make her clothes pop, she put on a black, hoop necklace with matching hoop earrings and some silver bracelets Miley had given her for her birthday. To top it off she put on a small amount of eyeliner and sprayed herself with her favourite, vanilla perfume.

As Lilly finished up, the doorbell rang. Lilly gave herself one last look before grabbing Oliver's black hoddie of her bedside and heading down the stairs. Lilly opened the door and was greeted by her smiling boyfriend.

"Hey," Lilly greeted.

"Hi," Oliver said before dipping his head and brining his lips to his girlfriends. Oliver smiled against Lilly's lips.

"Why you all smiley." Lilly mumbled against his lips.

"I just know something great is going to happen, I can just feel it."

Lilly pulled away and playfully smacked Oliver's arm "You are such a dork!" Lilly laughed.

"True, but I'm your dork."

Lilly giggled and wrapped her arm around Oliver's waist as he led her to his car. Even though he was now a famous singer that all the girls went crazy over, he still drove himself instead of taking a private limo. Oliver opened the passenger side door for Lilly before going to the opposite side and getting in the driver's seat. He started the engine, and the two were headed to a small, indoor stage no more than an hour away. One the way there, the two sat in comfortable silence with the music low. They had random conversations at times, about nothing in particular. As they arrived, just like usual, they were the first ones there. Oliver took his stuff out of the back of the car and him and Lilly brought it backstage. When they arrived backstage, they threw Oliver's equipment on the floor and hopped onto the single couch in the corner in front of a small television. Oliver hit the 'on' button, and a fuzzy screen appeared before them.

"So what exactly do you think is going to happen tonight?" Lilly asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't know exactly" Oliver said. "I just know"

Lilly smiled, and the two cuddled on the couch waiting for the other band members to arrive. Not too long later, each band member had arrived and they were now setting up on stage. Lilly sat in the back waiting as Oliver helped his band members. This is how it always went, Lilly sat in the back while all the others were setting up. It usually took no longer than thirty minutes, and after that, they would do a sound check which Lilly enjoys to watch. After an hour of doing a sound check, all the band members, including Oliver would get changed into the clothes they were going to wear on stage. Oliver came out from the changing room and hugged his girlfriend tight. Oliver was wearing dark black jeans and a tight black tank top and sprayed himself with some of his favourite cologne.

The couple stood in each other's embrace as they heard people arrive into the theatre.

"You want something light to eat?" Oliver's drummer asked. Lilly and Oliver broke apart and Oliver led his girlfriend to the table now covered in a variety of food. Him and Lilly each grabbed a small snack before returning to the couch they were previously on. The two sat in silence as Oliver shook is leg. Lilly put her hand on his thigh to stop him.

"You nervous?" Lilly asked.

"A little" Oliver responded.

"What's wrong? You've never been nervous before."

"I don't know, I just have this feeling."

"I thought you said it was a good feeling."

"Now, I'm not so sure."

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Lilly kissed Oliver and intertwined their fingers.

"Yo, Oliver, water." Oliver's guitarist chucked a bottle of water at him. Oliver caught the bottle and opened the lid. He chugged down half of the bottle before Lilly stopped him.

"Whoa, slow down," Lilly said, taking the bottle of water from him. "You'll explode."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just calm down." Oliver took some deep breaths. The couple could hear the crowd chanting Oliver's name.

"Oliver, you ready?" His guitarist asked.

"Yeah," Oliver stayed frozen on the couch. Lilly pulled Oliver up from the couch and led him the doorway. She kissed Oliver one last time before he went on stage.

"Good luck." Oliver smiled before heading out on stage. Lilly could hear the girls in the crowd scream at the top of their lungs. She smiled from the side of the stage watching her boyfriend and his band mates perform.

The show had been going on for forty-five minutes and everything was like usual. The band mates came off stage for their two minute break. As soon as Oliver got off stage he kissed Lilly before running off and grabbing a bottle of water. When he got back he wrapped his arms around Lilly.

"Eww, get your arms off me. You're sweaty." Lilly screeched. She tried to get out of Oliver's grasp but he just tightened his grip. Oliver laughed as Lilly squirmed in his arms. He kissed Lilly's check and shouted "love you" before following his band mates back on stage. Lilly fixed her hair and rubbed her arms as she listened to the girls in the crowd scream.

After two encores, the concert finally came to an end. Nothing tragic happened. Beside the encores, it was just another concert.

Oliver waved goodbye to the crowd, and ran off stage. "So I guess you were worried for nothing." Lilly said as she let Oliver wrapped his sweaty arms around her.

"I guess so," Oliver smiled and brought his lips to Lilly's.

"Now you get your sweaty arms off of me, and go get changed." Lilly commanded. Oliver laughed.

"You know you love me." Oliver quickly kissed Lilly's cheek before unwrapping his arms from her and running off to the changing room. Lilly waited patiently for Oliver and his band mates to take down all the equipment. When everything was finally packed and ready, Lilly and Oliver were on their way home. "You sleeping over?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think I should" Lilly responded. "I don't want to disturb anyone."

"Lilly, how long have we known each other?" Oliver asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "No one is going to mind. My family loves you. Besides it's already eleven, might as well stay the night." Lilly didn't say anything, she just smiled. Still driving, Oliver took Lilly's hand off her lap, and intertwined their fingers.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Light raindrops were starting to fall. By the time Lilly and Oliver arrived home, it was pouring. Oliver didn't even bother to take his equipment out of the back car. He just gabbed Lilly's hand and they ran to the back door of the house, trying not to become soaked the stairs to Oliver's bedroom.

Oliver led Lilly up the stairs to his bedroom, and grabbed some shorts and a large t-shirt. "Here you go." He handed the clothes to Lilly. "I know it's late, but I'm going to go have a quick shower."

"Alright." Lilly said.

"Feel free to watch TV. I'll be right back." Oliver said. Lilly nodded and Oliver left the room with a pair of sweat pants and a towel.

Lilly changed into Oliver's clothes and laid on his bed waiting for Oliver to finish his shower. She draped Oliver's bed covers overtop of her body and slowly closed her tired eyes.

When Oliver returned from his shower, Lilly was already fast asleep. Oliver hung up his towel on the back of the door and got in bed beside Lilly. He wrapped his arms around her and he, himself, fell asleep too.

Lilly got up the next morning before Oliver. Lilly turned her body so she was now face to face with him. She brushed Oliver's think, black bangs out of his eyes and smiled. Oliver's eyes twitched and then one eye popped open. Lilly brought her hand to Oliver's and toyed with his fingers.

"Morning." Lilly whispered. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Oliver, now fully awake, opened both his eyes and cleared his throat. He tried to speak again but again there was silence. Oliver sat up in bed and put a hand to his throat. He tried to speak again, but still there was silence.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked, sitting up in bed as well. "Are you okay?" Oliver shook his head and jumped out of bed. He ran to his desk and picked up a pen and a piece of paper. He quickly scribbled something on the paper and handed it to Lilly. When he sat back down beside her, Lilly read the note out loud. "I think I lost my voice." Lilly looked up at Oliver with concern in her eyes. "Oh, Oliver," She put her hand around Oliver's neck and kissed his cheek. "Do you need anything? Should we go to the doctors?" Lilly asked. Oliver shook his head and grabbed the piece of paper back from Lilly. He wrote on the paper than handed it back to her. "No, I will just not speak for awhile and see what happens." Lilly read. "Okay," She whispered.

Oliver got off the bed and held out a hand. Lilly took it and he led her down the stairs and to the kitchen. He patted his stomach and nodded towards the closet. "Do you want me to make you some soup?" Lilly asked. Oliver smiled and nodded. Lilly made some hot soup with a glass of orange juice for the two of them. After they were finished, the couple found themselves cuddling on the couch.

"I guess this is what you felt was going to happen yesterday." Lilly said. Oliver sighed and slightly nodded.

"That's what you get for overworking your voice." Oliver rolled his eyes. Lilly knew if he could speak at the moment, he would have commented with a smirk remark.

The two continued to sit in comfortable silence. The only sound they could hear was the sound of rain hitting the roof.

"I love you." Lilly whispered, tightening her grip around Oliver's waist. Oliver felt bad not being able to say those three words back to his girlfriend, so he use everything he had to at least try.

"I…" His throat tightened and his eyes shut tight in pain. That was the only sound he could get out.

Lilly put her index finger to his Lips. "Shh, babe, don't speak, you'll hurt your voice even more."

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't know where to end it. I know some parts in this story were kind of pointless, but I have been stuck in bed all day and nothing was on TV so I just continued to write. I finished this story in just a couple hours. That's a new record for me. While I was stuck in bed, I also reread all my stories and I realized I have made many mistakes that I didn't realize before. I also found that some of my stories have become really repetitive, so I am going to try to change that, but I'm really not the best writers. Anyways I hope you liked this story!**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
